


The Dark Days

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Gen, I would cry forever, Loss, but for some people yes, like me, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: The feeling of losing something important to you can be extremely crushing, even if it is done for your best interest.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Dark Days

Do you know that feeling when you think that all is lost and there is no hope left? Do you know the feeling of darkness seeping around, through you, taking over your very soul? It’s a horrible feeling, no matter how you look at it. It takes you over and it feels like you will drown in it. It just keeps dragging you in, deeper and deeper. 

Eventually, that darkness takes over your ability to concentrate on anything important in your life. It would consume your will to fight or to live. It would take everything away from you. The darkness wouldn’t leave you alone until you slowly and painfully waste away, little by little. That is what Alexander felt, it was crushing him.

Alexander was sitting in the kitchen, hugging his knees close and rocking himself slowly. The darkness was taking over his mind and body, his head was hurting and so was his very soul. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sniffled. Why did the world hate him so? Sure, he wasn’t a perfect human being but he didn’t think he deserved this much pain, right? Everything was lost. Nothing made sense anymore. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. 

“Stop being so dramatic, Alexander.” 

Alexander raised his head and looked at his wife with teary eyes. Ah, she was so beautiful even through his tears of pain. However, he mustn’t forget that his delightful wife was the very source of this eternal darkness.

“Dramatic? Dramatic you say? Betsy, you took away the one thing that keeps me going!” Alexander sniffled and sighed heavily. 

Eliza rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Is that so? Here I thought I was what kept you going, together with the kids.” She pointed out. 

Alexander started pouting now and huffed. “That’s not what I meant. You’re forcing me into darkness.” 

Eliza sighed heavily and shook her head. “Alex, darling, it’s just coffee. You have been drinking it way too much lately that it’s affecting your health. George said it too.” 

A look of betrayal crossed Alexander’s face. “That bastard.” He grumbled under his breath. 

He needed to try something new. Maybe it would soften Eliza up. He slowly got off the chair and warily walked up to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss on her neck, then another. 

“Please, Betsy.” 

“No.”

A loud, whiny groan left Alexander’s lips. “I can’t go without coffee for one whole week!” He complained.

“No can do. You’re cut off for one week and that’s it. If you so much as try to bribe anyone into smuggling you any, I will know. You won’t like the consequences. Am I making myself clear, Alexander?” Eliza said, her voice commanding, unwavering.

Alexander’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew when he had lost a fight against his wife, but he was desperate. He knew that there was no way out of the darkness that would soon consume him. He pouted and walked out of the kitchen, grumbling. He could try to text John but he knew for a fact that Eliza had already let EVERYONE know that he was cut off and no one had enough balls to go against her. She was terrifying when she wanted to be.

Another sigh left his lips as he flopped down on the couch, making it look a lot more dramatic than what it needed to be.

“Hello, darkness, my old friend…” Alexander mumbled, signing the tune quietly. 

It was going to be a tough week.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you didn't see that coming. XD This is a random small idea I got from a rp that I have with my darling HamilHam. Also, thanks to him for beta reading this little weird thing! XD


End file.
